Young justice: second son
by mysterymuffin2
Summary: Imma ditched it in a hole adopt if u want k thx
1. Chapter 1

Young justice: second son

Hi my name is Delsin Rowe I am 15 years old and i have the powers to eat sleep and live and with the added smoke, neon, video and concrete powers yep life is just plain peachy minus the fact that my older bro is a cop and I am a graffiti artist other than that everything's fine except the occasional supervillan that threatened to kill my ENTIRE TRIBE but I defeated her and I think there is no conduit out there stronger than me except maybe that Cole fella he did defeat the beast and almost kill all conduits but I don't know how but some of them survived…have you noticed the lack of full stops yet oh and now you go back and check ha anywho I need beta readers for this story if you think you are worthy to beta read this PM me (That's right I just broke the fourth wall LOGIC AINT GOT NOTHING ON ME HAHAHA) *We might as well start calling you deadpool oh by the way whenever you see (*) that's me the author and so I will be incorporating myself into this story and Delsin will be a slight OC and I own nothing so if you wanna beta read PM me so see ya*Phew glad he's gone now we talk about- *wait I almost forgot ask if you want the league and the team coming to Seattle or Delsin and a couple people that you vote who to go to happy harbour and only from these two series and now I end this message good day*

Robin: who are you and where is that voice coming from?

Delsin: you might find out later if people want this story

Fetch: witch they should.  
Delsin: you can't force these things.  
* I SAID GOOD DAY*

All three: we are sorry goodbye.

Robin: and stay whelmed.

*Go NOW Robin or do want batman always there in this story!?*

Robin: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

"No no noooo" yelled Eugene as his body fell lifeless onto the ground,

"HAHAHAHAHA I win again Eugene" Delsin yelled with a smile on his face as the game ended,

"I just don't get it how are you better than me at any game at all and why does it have to be call of duty of all games" whined Eugene as he was setting up another match of c.o.d black ops 2 with 3 bots on his side but only one bot on Delsin's which he didn't notice "Well Eugene something's come naturally to me like kicking but" bragged Delsin. "well if you boys are done playing games you might want to notice the oh I don't know the D.U.P soldier's trying to break into some building up there." Fetch pointed out "wha-"and as if on cue they heard a massive boom "WHOA that can't be the D.U.P's there are none of them around here" said Eugene "then who?" asked Delsin "ME!" someone yelled from seemingly nowhere then Fetch just fell over and Eugene fell next "guy's what happened oh what's that smell" Delsin asked before he fell down unconscious.

Eugene was the first to wake up and he noticed he was strapped to some weird machine "is anyone there" he asked "five more minutes" Delsin said sleepily "HAHAHAHAHA" that voice laughed "I'm awake Reggie" yelled Delsin "shut up Delsin look we aren't in Seattle anymore" Fetch yelled "yes girl you are right welcome to your doom" boomed that voice "corny much" whispered Delsin Fetch and Eugene snickered "SILENCE!" boomed the voice " I am going to destroy you and your world and you I put you all in machines that stop all your power I put pure darkness in the girls machine to stop her powers over light" the voice explained "my powers are over neon idiot" said Fetch "SILENCE no matter it still blocks your power I put no electronics in the boy with glasses machine to stop his power become high enough to summon things and finally in the boy with a jacket's machine there is no concrete at all so you are all powerless" explained the voice.

They all struggled with their machines then Delsin had a thought "wait hey mister voice" "what and call me the professor" said the professor "what are my powers" asked Delsin "you boy control everything concrete but don't try anything this facility is made purely out of metal but you are nothing to me either way I am going to use you to open a portal to bring my armies from my dimension and enslave this world and you are all powerless to stop me" the professor said while smiling "you bad guys have to learn to keep your mouths shut" commented Fetch "and my machine stops me from using concrete and concrete alone right" said Delsin "idiots I already explained all this yes the machines stop your one power damn it so stop asking questions and before you ask yes the portal will kill you so shut up and prepare to die" the professor almost screamed while he typed things into his keyboard then Delsin used his smoke ability to exit the machine and free Fetch and Eugene before the professor noticed and then Fetch started to break the portal with her bare hand since she couldn't charge and Eugene helped while Delsin went for the professor "what's up doc" Delsin said in his best bugs bunny voice but before the professor could turn around Delsin drained the video feed and stoped the programing on the computer "no you fool you cannot win you have jus ensured your doom whelp" the professor said while he started to power up "nope" said Delsin as he made his huge sword and smashed the professor into the portal which broke it instantly "guys RUN" Delsin said as they started to run they heard the portal explode then say a weird blue light and heard a scream "DAMN YOU I WILL NOT BE BANISHED THERE AGAIN" screamed the professor as the portal took him somewhere. Delsin, Fetch and Eugene couldn't outrun the light so they did the next best thing they tried running to the side of the blast but were sent to a different dimension and all three powers were charged as the fell to the dimension.

WHOO finally done chapter one sorry for tacking so long but I think I did a good job thx for the ideas and batman will appear soon so I guess…

Robin: stay whelmed.


End file.
